W obronie Armina
by Akirasaki
Summary: Krótki one shot przypominający o dokonaniach Armina Arlerta.
\- Nad czym tak dumasz?
\- Co?- wyrwał się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na stojącą przed nim dziewczynę- Już zapomniałem.  
\- Jak zwykle- zaśmiała się.  
Rafu i Natsuo- przyjaciele z dzieciństwa. Postanowili pójść do wojska po tym, jak ich rodziny, po ataku Tytana Kolosalnego, zaginęły bez śladu podczas ich nieobecności w domu. Nie wiedzieli czy zginęli, czy uciekli bez nich.  
\- Gdzie byłaś?  
\- Rozmawiałam z Arminem przed stołówką.  
\- Znowu? Nie nudzi ci się gadanie z kimś takim?- zapytał znudzony.  
\- O co ci chodzi?- zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- On ani nie jest interesujący, ani nie potrafi niczego porządnie zrobić. Niepotrzebnie marnujesz na niego czas.  
\- Jeszcze ci kiedyś udowodnię, że Armin jest wart o wiele więcej niż ci się wydaje!- powiedziała wkurzona po czym poszła.  
Kochała Natsuo jak brata, ale czasami strasznie irytował ją swoim zachowaniem. Postanowiła, że za wszelką cenę pokaże mu na ile stać Armina.

* * *

Rafu przez jakiś czas nie miała okazji wykonać swojego planu. Zakończenie szkolenia, wstąpienie do Zwiadowców, pierwsza walka z tytanami- była tak zajęta, że po pewnym czasie nawet o tym zapomniała. Jednak pewnego dnia zauważyła jak blondyn i Natsuo kłócą się i od razu przypomniało się jej owe postanowienie.  
Chłopcy pokłócili się już do tego stopnia, że Natsuo dobył broni. Już miał zaatakować Armina, kiedy ktoś stanął mu na drodze.  
\- Co ty odwalasz?- zapytał wkurzony.  
\- Staję po właściwej stronie!- wykrzyczała Rafu cały czas mając ostrze kilka centymetrów przed twarzą- Dobrze wiem, że mnie nie zaatakujesz- dodała całkowicie pewna, że tego nie zrobi.  
I miała rację. Chłopak opuścił broń i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.  
\- Dlaczego to robisz?  
\- Nie wiem jaki masz problem do Armina, ale kiedyś powiedziałam, że udowodnię ci ile on jest wart i tak też teraz zrobię.  
\- Rafu, daj spokój...- powiedział Arlert już po raz któryś, ale dziewczyna znowu go zignorowała.  
\- Zawsze byłeś taki, że dopóki o czymś dobitnie się nie przekonałeś, to nie chciałeś wierzyć.  
\- Bo nie jestem naiwny.  
\- A uważasz, że ja jestem?  
Natsuo nic nie odpowiedział. Oczywiście, że tak nie uważał, ale w tym momencie duma nie pozwalała mu przyznać racji.  
\- A może uważasz, że kłamię?  
\- Tego nigdy nie powiedziałem.  
\- No właśnie- uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem- Dlatego teraz wysłuchasz co mam ci do powiedzenia.  
Dwójka przyjaciół była tak skupiona na sobie, że nie zauważyli jak wokół nich zebrał się wianuszek osób.  
\- Zacznę od tego, że Armin jest sprawny fizycznie. Gdyby tak nie było, to nie ukończyłby szkolenia ani nie potrafiłby używać sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru.  
Chłopak nagle zmienił wyraz twarzy. Nigdy nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób.  
\- Armin jest osobą, która zrobi wszystko co możliwe, żeby uratować drugiego człowieka, a już zwłaszcza przyjaciół. Gdyby nie on, to Erena i Mikasy nie byłoby tu teraz z nami. Uratował ich i to dwukrotnie, a zwłaszcza Erena. I gdyby nie jego szybkie i trzeźwe myślenie oraz zdolności krasomówcze, to niejedna osoba by zginęła.  
Blondyn cały czas stał za nią, ale nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
\- Do tego gdyby nie Armin, to Eren prawdopodobnie o wiele później odkryłby swoje moce tytana, może i nawet za późno. Mógłby też ich wcale nie odkryć. Wiem, że okoliczności były okropne, ale widocznie los chciał żeby to akurat on się do tego przyczynił, bo tylko on był odpowiednią do tego osobą. Natsuo, zastanów się teraz. Nie należy oceniać ludzi po pozorach.  
Dopiero kiedy skończyła zauważyła osoby zebrane wokół nich. Jednak nikt się nie odezwał. Wszyscy w skupieniu obserwowali ich.  
\- Rafu, daj mu już spokój...- Armin w końcu wydusił coś z siebie- Nie możesz go zmusić do akceptowania mnie.  
\- Po prostu chciałam żeby cię doceniał. Zasługujesz na to- powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem odwracając się do niego.  
Natsuo w tym czasie stał nieruchomo i przetwarzał wszystko w głowie.  
\- Rafu...- odezwał się w końcu, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, że tak szybko przemyślał to, co powiedziała- No... Miałaś rację...- przyznał niechętnie- Nawet nie wiedziałem o tych wszystkich dokonaniach Armina.  
\- Bo mnie nie słuchasz- zrobiła naburmuszoną minę.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem i podszedł do nich.  
\- Przepraszam, stary- wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.  
\- Nie ma sprawy- uścisnął jego dłoń.  
\- A ty się nie fochaj już!- powiedział z uśmiechem do przyjaciółki.  
\- Denerwujesz mnie!- zaśmiała się i walnęła go w ramię.  
Po tym ruszyła w stronę budynku (siedziby Zwiadowców) i otrzymała po drodze pełne dumy spojrzenia od Erena i Mikasy.  
\- Dobra robota- usłyszała po chwili od osoby, która ją wyminęła.  
To był Levi. Zdziwiła się, ale i jednocześnie ucieszyła, że dostała pochwałę i to akurat od niego.


End file.
